<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Faded by noobsighbot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362053">I'm Faded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobsighbot/pseuds/noobsighbot'>noobsighbot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Silverusso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobsighbot/pseuds/noobsighbot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He spits out red petals on the side of the road. Kreese watches him in silence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Terry Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Faded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Saw a Hanahaki prompt and felt inspired. </p><p>Although I'm pretty sure this is quite different than what the prompt probably intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happens, is right after the All Valley Tournament.</p><p>He watches Daniel, radiant in his triumph, hugging Mr. Miyagi. His smile makes something unfurl in Terry’s chest.   </p><p>He spits out red petals on the side of the road. Kreese watches him in silence. Terry feels his pity and disappointment like a physical blow. </p><p>Someone has to pay for his misery. It might as well be Mike Barnes.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>It’s less than a week later, while he’s on a call. A lingering cough and a mess of petals in his lap. He has to hang up. Swipes everything off his desk in frustration.</p><p>A few days later in the bath. Retching petals drenched in champagne on the side of the tub. He throws the glass at the wall and steps on the shards on the way out. It hurts less than the ache in his chest.</p><p>He sits up in bed, clutching the sheets, watching a spray of petals erupt from his aching lungs and feels fear creep into his mind. Something he hasn’t felt since the war.</p><p>He screams and tears the room apart. </p><p>. . . . .</p><p>He was in love and it was killing him. That’s what the physician told him. </p><p>He made sure he was fired the same day. </p><p>He’d faced death many times over and walked away each time. He wouldn’t let a weakness like love be the end of him. </p><p>. . . . . </p><p>He could try surgery. Chances of success were around 45%. He’d either be rid of it, or not. </p><p>He accepted those odds. </p><p>He coughed up a whole flower the next night at dinner and fired the chef. </p><p>They told him another surgery would be fruitless. He didn’t care. He had money to burn and if he didn’t live through this, he wouldn’t need it anyway. </p><p>. . . . .</p><p>He thought of Daniel one day and the petals tore through his lungs like fire. More of them than usual filling his vision. He’d screamed again, except his throat burned and he couldn’t make a sound. </p><p>It was getting more and more difficult to breathe. Daniel had very literally stolen his breath away. </p><p>Some odd part of his brain found this supremely amusing. Soundless, despairing laughs left his mouth and flowers bloomed in his chest. </p><p>. . . . .</p><p>The only way out of this was requited love. </p><p>He didn’t know how it was possible to love and be loved by someone he loathed. Someone who’s very name brought him only agony and anger. </p><p>Someone who was slowly killing him. </p><p>He had to make Daniel love him so he could live to hate him. </p><p>. . . . .</p><p>He tried to buy his love. It was the only way he knew how. </p><p>He threw money at all his problems. Built a bigger, nicer shop for his precious Miyagi. Gave enough money for his mother to retire early. Bought Daniel anything he asked for and everything he didn’t. </p><p>. . . . .</p><p>Daniel gave him his body. It was all he had to offer. He said he loved him but didn’t feel it. So he let Terry slip inside his body in place of his heart. </p><p>He was soft and warm and Terry swore he hadn’t felt anything quite this good before. A new pleasure that engulfed him and erased the memory of pain. </p><p>He kissed him and felt a new sensation in his chest. A sort of glow. Like a living, pulsing star in his breast. </p><p>It was still there, hours later, when the red petals dripped from his lips. Glinting with drops of blood.</p><p>And for the first time, he almost thought this love was worth the pain. </p><p>. . . . .</p><p>He’s withering away.</p><p>Losing weight and muscle. Hair and eyes dull. The blood and petals that flow from his lips seeming darker against the pallid white of his skin.</p><p>Daniel doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. And Terry thinks maybe he deserves that. </p><p>He knows he won’t last much longer.</p><p>Soon he’ll be a memory better left forgotten. </p><p>. . . . .</p><p>He sees sunrise one last time. His rest was uneasy, so he’d stayed awake and watched Daniel sleep instead. He feels oddly at peace. </p><p>Daniel turns away from the window, the sunlight having disturbed his slumber. He gazes at Terry and frowns. He’s cold and too still.</p><p>He sits up and rubs his eyes. He sees blood and petals spread on the pillow around Terry’s head. </p><p>And screams.</p><p>. . . . . </p><p>He’s numb, watching the casket being lowered into the ground. His eyes sting and his cheeks feel damp. He wants to blame the storm, but it stopped raining an hour ago. </p><p>He spots Kreese standing a few yards away. He hunches his shoulders and avoids the other man’s piercing stare. </p><p>Daniel feels something like grief unfurl in his chest. He hasn’t felt that since the loss of his father. </p><p>He drops a rose into the grave and walks away. </p><p>A weak sob escapes his trembling lips. He stops to cough into a fist. When he pulls his hand away, red petals lay in his palm. </p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is this technically how hanahaki works? I'm not really sure, but the ending just felt perfect so I had to keep it. </p><p>anyway this is a continuing mission to spread the silverusso agenda.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>